The Major and I
by Mikkigray111
Summary: Jasper/ Bella pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Pov:**

My name is Isabella Marie swan,I go by Bella though. My mom and dad divorced when I was little. My mom took me and we moved. I was living in Phoenix up until a few weeks ago. Mom's new husband Phil was a baseball player and traveled a lot.

And because of that I was left alone most of the time. A few weeks ago Phil had to travel again; but mom was torn. So I suggested that I will move in with my dad. Living with dad would be very awkward true but I wanted to make my mom happy. I also knew that dad truly loved me and would take care of me the way I needed him to. Mom being the child between the two always was a friend more than she was a parent. I know she loves me but I am still a child and need a parent to take care of her.

Anyways today was my fist day of high school her at the local high school. I wasn't really looking forward to it at all. I hate attention being on me.

Over the weekend I had to meet a few of the kids my age. Dad insisted that I go get some things for school and some new winter clothes. I met mike Newton in the grocery store. He was a little to flirty for me but other wise good. I also met Tyler something in the car lot. I had to get a car. I had money saved plus I was not going in the police cruiser. I met Jessica Stanley at the local diner. She was a gossip and you could tell I wasn't going to like her at all because of it. But she did take me clothes shopping the next day so that was a plus.

I was going to the topic for sure and I really wasn't looking forward to the stares and lusty boys. I sighed. I would have to grin and bare it. Maybe no one would talk to me if I just ignored them. Who was I kidding this was gonna be a long day.

 **Jasper's Pov: ( starts out with him getting ready for school)**

Some days I really hated living in this house. I am the God of war. I don't like to be Domesticated. If Peter hadn't suggested I go meet up with that damn pixie in that diner; I'd be happy. I'd be living off of criminals and the major could be free more. Pixie made sure I kept him locked away. But things were about to change. Could feel him rattling in his cage.

The last few day Alice, pixie, has been very secretive. She say everything is okay when I ask but I can feel the lying and deceit in her feelings. I have never trusted her visions, but I'm here might as well play along for now.

Today however she became very controlling. She said she sees me trying to kill a new girl at school. She also said that the girl was going to be Edward's mate. She of course was lying.

She told Carlisle that I would expose everyone if I went to school. He was concerned but had faith in me. When he told her this she said by killing the girl the Volturi would come for us. I had laughed at that. It was Rosalie that stood up for me.

"Alice, Jasper - hasn't messed up once. I mean if he hasn't killed anyone yet I'm sure he can handle a teenage girl. Human wouldn't matter.

She's insignificant anyway. It's not like the girl is his singer. She got killed remember. I'm sure if we feel him bout to lose it we can get him away in time. I mean geez have faith in your mate."

Little did Rose knows, I'm not Alice's mate and I have drank from a human. I just hide it well.

Alice huffed and went to our room to do whatever she does to get ready. I went to my study. I was putting on my jeans and boots when Alice came in.

"Jazz what are you doing? "I picked out your outfit. It's on our bed. You have to match Honey, we don't want to make ourselves stick out. Please go put on the outfit I picked. We are going to be later."I rolled my eyes.

"I'm done letting you do anything for me. I'm wearing this or whatever I want to from now on. You threw me under the bus. I'm fine with being around humans and you know it. I don't know why you've been acting weird but I'm done."

I felt your lying and I want to no longer do what you tell me." With that I grabbed my stuff for school and got into the car to wait on the others.

Alice was obviously mad when she got in the car. She acted like nothing was wrong though. She didn't want the family to know. I'm sure they did though. This was going to be a long day.

I sighed. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella Pov**

My morning classes weren't bad, they just went so slow. Jessica Stanley and I had the same class before lunch. Let me tell you what, that was a boring ass class. I mean the work was easy so I got done fast; and when my work was done there was nothing left to do but sleep. But instead of sleeping I took out my sketch pad and drew. When class was out we had to wait for Mike Newton, the boy was stuck to me like glue in the the class I had earlier with him. But Jessica was in love with him we waited on him. The three of us walked into the cafeteria together. We walked past" the outsiders, the table" ,as Jessica would put it, trying to get to the back of the line to get our food.

"They all are beautiful of course, but they don't talk to anyone outside of their circle - they are weird. _If you ask me." I wasn't._ I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes. You could see she was mad that she couldn't date any of the guys at the table. Like they had turned her down. Which by look on her face. That was probably true. As we sat down at our table, Mike put his two cents in.

"Come on Jess, you are just mad that Edward won't date you," Mike smirked at her.

From the corner of my eyes I thought I saw the boy with the red in his hair smile. Boy his smile was cute, I had to smile - but Jessica pouted.

" I would be to much for him anyways." She huffed. "when I say I'm not interested - I mean it," she mumbled staring at Edward .

Mike and I tried to hide our laugher, it was so obvious that she was obsessed with him. We knew she couldn't hide anything from us she was just staring at him. Mike slapped me, so I could stop laughing.

"BELLA ,HEY BELLA - EARTH TO Bella ; come in there Bella " Mike snapped his fingers . I reluctantly look back at our table .

"Sorry I spaced out," I blinked .

I am sure they didn't buy it , but they let it go .Than Mike continued to tell me about the mysterious kids.

"The big guy is Emmett Cullen ,he is like football material -but he hasn't gone out for one; im sure our team can would use a win. He is also a senior , he's with the blonde model- her name is Rosalie Hale.

"She seems very vapid and shallow. Next to her is her twin brother Jasper Hale. He is scariest one out of all of them, he looks like a fighter. He probably into karate or mixed martial arts. Anyway, he always looks like he is ready to run, though, when he's around his family. _I_ _am_ _not sure why this is_. he is with little boyish pixie girl, she has her arm him. Her name is Alice Cullen, she is very hyper. I have no ideas what Jasper sees in her personally."

I had to laugh at what Mike just told me, they did look weird together. I would have pictured her a little taller and prettier. Some what like me. _I didn't think that would happen though._ Mike broke into my thoughts. He wanted to continue.

"The last one is Edward _smart_ _ass_ Cullen. What can I say about him? Hm. He is a smart ass, who thinks he knows everything. He's the golden boy out of the group. I am not his biggest fan, I am sure only girls likes him."

"You know what I think ? I think he's gay." Mike went on . .

 _There is nothing_ _wrong with being gay, poor Edward_. I thought to myself. The reddish haired boy, Edward was smiled before Mike called him gay. Now he was frowning. I felt bad for him and angry at MIke.

I was about to yell at Mike when another girl beat me to it.

"You shouldn't have say such mean things about people, what if he's not gay? Huh? You could hurt his feelings and even if he was he has the right to love who he wants. Even if there not many openly gay guys here." She was a sweet girl and you could just feel the love she had for Edward. I would have to play match maker later. She turned to me after her rant at Mike.

"Hi? I'm Angela Webber." She introduced herself.

"Nice to finally meet you," I smiled. I turned to face Mike.

"She's right you know it was uncalled for, I had a couple of gay friends which they are good people. I bet your like Jessica, your mad that Edward won't bother with you - he didn't say another word .

I looked back at the Cullen table. I thought I saw Edward nod a thanks my way before continuing his conversation with Alice . Rosalie and Emmett were making out and Jasper looked up at me. MEETING MY EYES .

"MINE," I MUTTERED OUT KINDA OF LOUD.

I wasn't sure what that was about - but I want to find out. I nodded at the door leading to the forest that surrounds the school. I wasn't sure if he would follow but I had to try. I stood and went to threw my lunch away ; walked out the door praying Jasper would follow me. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper's POV**

 **Walking out to try and find Bella..**

The family of course had to come chasing after me as I walked out of the cafeteria to go after Bella.

"Jazz, please don't do this -don't go. You'll kill her, Edward is going to love her. You have to stay away." Alice whined as she trying to get me.

I ignored her and kept walking. What do they think I am going to let her love him? Not a chance.

" You know I trust you big brother but maybe Alice is right here. If you truly love this human let her go. I don't want to start over in a another town, Alice is right because if you expose us to her the Volturi will surely come and kill us all. I love you but I can't let that happen." Rose said as She looked at Alice then and continued.

"She's not Edward's mate, Angela Webber is his mate. He's just not wanting her to a part of this life. He's smart, now come on as much as I hate school let's get back before we are late." The major was getting more upset the more they talked.

I wanted to go be with my mate. No one was going to get in the middle of that. It was then that I felt the major take over.

 **Major POV**

"No I will not do as you want, I am the god of war." Major yelled angrily.

I turned back to stare at them. "Alice, you knew that what we had was only because I was upset over killing so many people and feeling what they felt as I killed them. I am not the same man you first met. Please understand I still care but Jasper needs this. We need to be whole."

Edward was upset and tried to say something more but got stopped.

Alice being the whinny bitch of a companion she was wasn't happy.

"No you can't do this to were meant to be together. We don't need to mates to be happy. Now stop this shit major and let my jazzy come back to me."

I growled.

"You won't stop me from being with my mate. I'm done with this good bye for now. We will talk later." With that I took off running to Bella.

They tried to follow me more but I ran as fast as I could. Once I caught up with her, I took her to one of my favorite places.

 **Bella Pov**

He caught up with me ,as I was barely in the edge of the forest. When he caught up with me he picked me up and put me on his back. He took off running. When he finally found a spot he liked we stopped and he put me down.

"So cowboy what's you story?" I asked surprised.

He groans at me calling him cowboy, I finally met his eye as we sat in the grass together. . He took a step toward me and I back away a little. He stops and begins to talk.

"Isabella I swear I won't hurt you. Neither Jasper or I could harm you in anyway. We just met you but we care very much. Please come here, I need you in my arms. It would help calm me and Jasper can come back. I promise we will tell you everything you want to know."

I wasn't sure about trusting him, there was something about him that said you can trust me. It didn't bother me at all that his eyes were black.

I gave in and went over and wrapped my arms around him. He wraps his back around me. He calms down and his eyes change back to what seems to be his original color although they are still strange.

When I catch his scent. I sniff two and three more times. His scent is like the cement as the rain first hits it. It's also mixed with a hay and honey undertones. He growls lustfully. My lust picking up.

"Darlin as much as love where this is going; we better the questions out the way so we can do more of that." He said

 _Oh_ _my_ _god_ _that_ _accent_. _Oh_ _what_ _it_ _does_ _to_ _me_. My arousal soaking my panties. He sure knew how to excite a girl didn't he.

he sniffed the air. Smelling my arousal no doubt.

"Darlin please if you don't want me to take you right now right here please try to control that. I don't want to lose control with you." He moaned trying to control his mood.

I tried I really did but the more he talked the more turned on I got.

He pushed me back against the grass and kissed me. Things were getting heated but I stopped him. He whimpered but agreed we had more to talk about.

"I guess I'll start of by saying that I was 19 when I was changed into what I am today. Which is a vampire. Anyway when Maria found me I was trying to evacuate women and children away from the area. I was just trying to be a gentleman when I ran into her and her sisters. She turned me to join her army, I became her second in command. Because of my gift and the fact that I was a major helped her train and gain Territories. It was all about power with her." He got sad and upset by the end.

"You said you're a major?" I asked.

"Yes I was a major in the confederate army." He smiled a smug smile and straightened up a bit.

"Oh- so one question I have is why does your eyes change color? Is that cause your a vampire?"

"Yes our eyes change color when we are hungry and need to hunt or If we are lustful, yes I was lustful ever since I saw you. Anymore questions?"

We talked for hours and cuddled,I noticed some scars on his neck and shoulders, I traced them. He told me they were from his time with Maria. On the way back to my house he told me that we were mates and when I asked if that's like human soul mates he said yes. I told him I needed time to think about everything I heard tonight.

He kissed me as he dropped me off at my house promising to see me tomorrow. I was truly falling in love with him.

I sighed. That night I dreamed of my Major.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper's Pov:**

 **Few days later**

After that beautiful day with Bella I was flying high. But of course when I got home that night Alice was still mad. She would barely even look at me and told Carlisle and Esme what happened. They were shocked. But continued to care about me. We had called a family meeting to talk about it. Everything was going great until Carlisle let my pixie ex wife have the floor.

"No matter what you say you're my mate. Mine. The little worthless human isn't yours. I love you. She's Edwards just let him have her. I mean come on jazz you know you love too." The major said

"Is that right Alice why do I feel deceit from you then. A mate wouldn't be feeling the way you feel toward me. You don't love me. And I'm done pretending that you are my mate. Get a life and move on." She was caught and didn't like it.

"Humph. Fine I am lying so what. She is nothing. Humans are fragile and only there for one reason to play with. Why do want her when you can have me anyway. I can give you more than she can. I will have you by my side no matter what." He mumbled.

I lunged for her but Edward and Emmett grabbed me before I could reach her. She was going to die. I would make sure of that.

"You know nothing about Bella. Yes, she is a human and fragile, but she is kind and smart, Alice,her kisses make me feel so alive. Something you have never done for me ever. Plus I feel the mating pull to her. She my world." I replied.

She was so mad but in the end she was out ruled and was told that if she was going to continue to act that way she could leave. She of course packed up and left.

Esme and Carlisle were saddened by her leaving. But they knew that if she was to stay it would break their 'family' apart. I mean not that it didn't already. I knew Emmett would have my side and maybe even Edward after he realized it.

I wanted nothing more for Edward to be happy but my mate wasn't his. And most certainly wasn't a pet or toy that you could play with till you got bored and toss away. No Bella was here to stay. Everyone be damned.

"Although I'm sorry for the way that Alice treated you Jasper I still stand by what I said. It's to dangerous to involve an human in our life at the moment. Well ever really so please think about this before you act. I don't want to lose my family over what Alice said 'a fragile human'." Rosalie said. I knew she cared but this was mate surely the Volturi would understand.

"She's my mate Rose. I can't not be around her. And I'm sure they would understand if I planned on changing her. Which I do."

that had Edward growling. He hated this life. He felt like he was a soul less monster. He didn't want anyone who had a chance at life to become a vampire.

And please don't get me wrong I used to feel similar. But this was my better half. My soul mate. I needed her with me forever. I wasn't going to sit back and watch her grow old and die.

"YOU ARENT GOD JASPER. YOU CANNOT CHANGE HER. YOU WILL DAMN HER. SHE NEEDS A HUMAN LIFE."

I had him pinned to a wall in the dining room before he could say anything more.

"You listen good boy. You don't get to tell me what to do with my mate. She's mine. Unless you want to die today I'd be quiet." I said in a eerie calm way. Like the calm before a storm way.

he didn't say anything else, so I let him go. And he went to take his seat again. Not saying anything else the rest of the meeting.

it went on like that for a couple of hours. And by the end I had tore Edward apart twice, bite Carlisle, and ripped Emmett's arm off. Although the last two weren't on purpose. I wish I had Bella here with me.

 **Bella's Pov:**

 **At the same time as the meeting**

Over the last few days Jasper has been on edge his major has been trying to come out. He says it's probably because Alice is getting to him. I have had to calm him several times. Anyway right now I'm cooking dinner for Charlie and listening to music. Jasper said he would be back after i go to bed. So I'm trying to not think about him. Or his family for that matter. My phone rings.

 **-phone call-**

"Hey lil bit. Name is Peter. Jasper changed me when he was with Maria. He's my sire and brother. Look listen my gift was going off. Leave a note with your dad and head to Cullen house. Follow the pull in your chest." Peter said

"Okay but why? What's going on?" I asked worried.

"The Major needs you. There was a meeting and let's just say it didn't go well. Don't worry it's just gonna be you and the Major there by yourselves for awhile. The others left so Jasper can cool off. Everything will be fine lil bit,trust me. " Peter answered

"Okay I get it. I will,thanks for the heads up Peter. Jasper is lucky to have a good friend in you. Talk to you later."

"Bye lil bit"

Bye Peter. Can't wait to me you."

" You either darlin." With that he hung up.

 **-end of call-**

We hung up and I left a note. I was sure my dad would be mad but all that matters to me is getting to Jasper and helping him. I already loved him.

 **Dear dad,**

 **Hey sorry I wasn't here when you got home. Rosalie Hale, dr. Cullens adopted daughter, called and asked me to go shopping with her. And was hoping for company tonight. I just her sister Alice went to search for her biological family. So Rosalie is bored. Lasagna is in oven. Love you and see you tomorrow.**

 **Bella**

 **ps I have my cell with me or you can call the Cullen home. I'm sure they would let you know I'm okay.**

After I get done writing the note I hang it on the fridge, pack an overnight bag, and head out the truck.

I did as Peter said and followed the pull. And to my surprise it let me right to Jasper; who was waiting outside for me to pull up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper's Pov:**

I loved watching my angel sleep. She was so beautiful. After a few hours she started to stir. I thought she was going to wake up. I looked at her eyes and they were still closed.

A few minutes later she was moaning and purring. Saying my name. Making me hard. I had to shift myself away. If didn't stop I was going to take and claim her right here right now, that would be bad because she fragile and could die.

Right about this time my phone started ringing. I didn't have to look at the caller id to know who it was. It was my brother and best friend Peter. My all knowing yoda himself.

- ** _phone call_** -

"Hey pete."

"Hey fucker,how is lil bit doing with all the information she's been dealt?" He asked knowing He knew. He was trying to fuck with me and I wasn't in the mood.

"Just get to the point fucker I'm not in the mood. You know how she is dealing." I answered annoyed

"I am just trying to make conversation."Pete growled.

"Okay okay, there's something come up - you and Bella are going to need to come to meet up with us. Edward needs to talk to Angela and they need to come with you and Angela and Bella will both need to be also needs to come because she will meet her mate. I just know that there is a big problem brewing and you are going to need us. But you must not tell Rosalie or Carlisle and Esme. It seems like those four are hiding something, it will not be good for any of you. I know that Alice has made her point on Bella but tell her she will find her mate who is also a human and maybe she will be OK with it. I also suspect that they are going to try and take down the Volturi."

I had a feeling something was up for days but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Carlisle will need all the gifts that you guys will possess among yourselves to defeat them. We might even have to join the guard. We don't have long so hurry. Me and char will get your rooms ready we will leave from here after the humans have changed and hunted. Bye for now my brother."

There was not way in hell I was going to let Carlisle use us like that. And he was damn lucky if I didn't kill him before I left.

" Talk soon and tell Edward if he does not change his mare she will be tortured and drained along with her family. Same with Bella's family. Carlisle is a sadistic bastard when he does not get is way. Love you brother."

"Love you too asswipe. Tell char hello for me."

- _ **end of phone call**_ -

The family returned a short time later but I didn't want to see them just yet. I just wanted to be with my Bella. I already loved her so much, she was my everything. I needed her. 6 AM she started to stir. This time waking up. After good morning, we showered we went downstairs, I fixed her something to eat; and went down to the living room. We would be having a talk with Edward and Alice. And I hoped Alice would suck it up and get on board. Edward too.

"I already knew what you want to discuss Jasper and Edward and I are on board. I knew that I said some harsh things about Bella and I'm truly sorry about that. I just want you to know that I am on your side in this. Now we are going to meet up with Peter in Charlotte soon. Bella you and Angela will be changed as soon as we get to Texas. After your chance and you hunt we going to Volterra to join the Volturi guard. All of us. There I will meet my human and change him as well. We can't speak of this to anyone especially Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Em. Carlisle is manipulating them but we still can't tell them it will be bad. "

"Peter also said to tell you that ,Edward, that you have to change Angela; because her family and her will be tortured and drained by Carlisle. And Bella your family also. Don't worry I will keep you and your family safe my love. I know how you feel about this Edward but you will die too if Angela died."

"If I must to save her life then I will. I wouldn't do it unless I had no other option. But since I am stuck with her dying or being like me then I choose being like me. "

"If you tell her that you are going with Bella to study at the library and then she won't suspect otherwise. Instead of going to the library you guys could come back here and discuss the mating, being a vampire. There's really no other option to get her to come over. "

"What if I go to her and say that Edward is going to come to my house and study with me there, then her to come along too. That way we won't be in your house. That way it won't look so obvious that Edward trying to get involved you know. When we get to my house of course Jasper will be there and Edward and me. We can discuss the whole vampire thing before the mating thing. It's gonna be information overload and Jasper will be needed."

" I think that will work as long as we stay on task. Now I know that the others will be back in about two minutes so that gives us some time to go our separate ways. I say leave me out in about an hour I'll tell them not run going shopping,then you boys say that you come are going with us because Peter called and said that something was going to make sure you act like you're trying to be my mate. Carlisle knows that you are the god of war Jasper and he just doesn't like it. So he'll let you go. He might might fight you at first but you just have to make it believable."

After that we went our way back to my room. Bella went Silent for the longest time and we eventually discussed everything that has been said today, she got a lot off her mind.

The next few days would be stressing and a lot on a humans body. I just hope she was up for the task. I also hope that it ever does not fail because he would suffer 1000 times worse he didn't have Angela. I truly hope that our plan worked and the others did not find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Pov .**

Later that night we got together and went shopping, I didn't want to go - -I fought to get out of it but it was no use. We talked on the way to the mall. Edward didn't want to tell Angela and said it would take away her soul. Alice was having a hard time, and was getting very irritated with Edward. She turned to him and gave him the scariest glare I've ever saw her half.

"We all know how you feel about changing people, but this is your mate, she's in trouble and you need to man up. She's going to be okay with it, she wants to be with you too." Jasper said

"I know what it's like to feel the way that you do but you have a chance at being with the one that was in it for you. Why would you give that up just because you're afraid and doesn't want to take away her soul." Edward replied

"I'm in the same boat as her Edward. I would sacrifice my life to save that of my loved ones and my friends."

After about two hours of shopping and about an hour of convincing the right thing to do we love them all and head back to my house to drop off all my things and of course me. Tomorrow would be stressful and I was not looking forward to it.

On the way to school we were still having a tiny bit of issue with Edward. "I swear Jazz, I'm going to kill him before he even get a chance to tell Angela anything." Jasper chuckles and Edward just glared.

The boys get out and hurry to catch up with the rest of the family as if nothing was going on. I was quite nervous. To be honest I was on the edge. I didn't know if I would make it through this or not. I was not a good liar. Here goes nothing. I walk up to everyone.

"Hey Edward I was wondering if you could come by after school today to help Angela and I with some questions that we have to do for math. We both are struggling and I know Angela could help you with some of your English homework." I smiled at him .

Jasper choose this time to speak up.

"Hey I can come over and help you don't need to get help from Edward. " Jasper asked hoping I would say sure why not .

"Oh I know but Edwards in my class and if we look like we are united front maybe the teacher will cut us some slack. I mean you can still come over though. I love when you're around. "

"I don't see why not I have nothing else to do tonight so yeah I'm free" I winked at him. He smiled back winking too.

"Alice, I know it's kind a hard to be away from somebody you care deeply for. But I promise that he won't be long. " I had to admit this was turning out better than I thought it would I was rather proud of myself. I mean the others seem to be buying it.

"Oh yeah I'll be fine he won't be gone for too long and then we can hang out when he comes back to the house plus I think Rose and I need a little bit of girl time. "Alice chimed in.

"All right then it's settled. See you guys later at my house. Later Rose and Emmett."

School was boring and after a few looks at us, it was time to talk Angela into coming over. I sat with her at lunch. Yeah we did something girl talk and what not . Yes she was staring at Edward while we ate.

"Hey Angela,Edward and I are going to study after school and I was hoping that you would join us?" I asked.

"Oh no I kind of promised Jessica that I would go to Ben's house and study with her. Actually I was going to ask you the same thing."

Shoot there goes my plan, I was struggling. I wasn't sure how to come out of this and I was getting very very nervous. I felt calm and the insurance and a little boost of something that was confidence. I was sure that I was coming from Jasper I would have to think about it later, so I tried again.

"You know what? how about you come over today study math with Edward and I, I will go over to Ben's house with you tomorrow and he can help us and Jessica with the rest. I would really like to spend time with you since we never really have that much time together other than class. "

"Sure, actually I think that would work out better because your house is closer to mine, and Jessica I think is only going to hit on Ben, so yes definitely I'll just have to say that my plans have changed. I too want to get to know you better you seem like a really cool girl. What time should I be at your house then?"

"I think that you can just ride home with me. It would save you on gas and we can always come back, get your car later. Or I can see if Jasper will go and get it maybe even Alice."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll just meet you by your truck after school. "

"Yep sounds like a plan."

Angela and I continued to talk about just different things and even Edward's name came up. She was actually very smart and interesting girl who I could totally see you being in love with Edward and completed her and she completed him. Soon lunch was over in biology was next.

School passed very quickly and soon Angela and I were at my house waiting on Edward and Jasper to get there. We didn't have to wait too long because before long I heard tires on my drive was nervous and I tried to hold her hand and tell her everything would going to be okay .

That they were not going to hurt in school believe that the Cullens were dangerous or rude or mean kids to stuck to themselves. Roses and EM'S case that was true. But Edward I was in Jasper really good people. And I really did not want anyone to think that they were bad.I heard the door open and within a few minutes Jasper and Edward were there with us in the living room.

"Hey guys how you doing? Do you may know who and where it is but Angela this is Edward and Jasper." I introduced them all.

She didn't seem to noticed that their hands were cold and she shook their hands. Or maybe she just didn't care either way she responded to things like me. After telling her all about vampires and what it was like we made it to one she agreed that she wanted to become one. Not only to save her family but to be with Edward because she truly 100% loved him just as much as he loved her.

Edward's smile lit up the room and he did not let go of her after she went over and sat in his lap. I love seeing Edward smile. Truly made me happy to see both of them happy. That was only a matter of time before we packed up and left leaving everyone behind. But this was truly going to be an adventure of a lifetime one that maybe even books would be written about. You was that this was the start of the rest of my life Jasper had I. I had to family and friends. I would miss Charlie and Renée and fill but they'll had somebody they all were kind of moving on and I knew that they would be taken care of. Now the only thing to do is to take care of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Jasper's Pov  
One week later:**

Over the last week Carlisle has been totally on our a***. He had Rose and Emmett following Edward and I . Sometimes Esme would follow Bella, Angela or Alice. It became so much that Alice refused to go back and I had to save Edward from fighting Emmett. I mean Emmett would have killed Edward. Gift or not.

No one really bothered me because they feared me, and knew I'd kill them and never look back. Carlisle himself came to me however.

"I know something is up Jasper. I just want to know what it is please. I will always have your back. I love you son." He said in a very disappointed way.

No I wasn't going to let anyone know my plans. Not my real ones anyway.

"Listen Carlisle, I know you are concerned about us and do care. Not I thought to myself. "But I swear I'm not hiding anything. I'm just taking on a vacation. Peter contacted me and said him and Charlotte would like to meet Bella and I figured why not. Now if you will excuse me, I gotta go make the plans. I want be sure I have everything right."

I had turned not caring about what he felt or thought. I was the God of war no one was going belittle me or make me feel less than who I am. I stopped at the front door yelling, "I am the GOD OF WAR you had better remember that. Next time you or anyone makes idle threats at my family, me, or my mate I won't hesitate to kill you." With that I ran to getting in my car and going to get Bella. Soon we would be with Peter and Charlotte and our family would be complete. These m*** better watch out.

 **Edward's Pov:**

After Jasper left I knew I would be next. Carlisle wanted to know everything about everyone, and I say it's curiousness that killed the cat.

It's a good thing Alice was on our side cause no one get a read on us otherwise. For once we all were flying under the radar. Even if I didn't trust the pixie one hundred percent. Carlisle would know our plans until the end. His end. Carlisle popped his head into my room then.

"I'm sure you heard what I told Jasper." He came walking in. I will very disappointed in you and Alice. If you want to leave, sure take a vacation, but come back to us. We need you." He said. I was getting mad at that though. I mean what does he need us for.

"Need us for what though. You talk about us being secretive, but you won't tell us what your up to. As for us leaving, we just time away for while. Jasper happened to mention where he was going and so I thought after maybe a few weeks on our own me and Alice could go and see them. Plus Bella has to come back at some point right?" I replied.

He didn't say anything else and left my room. I rushed to pack my things. I met Alice at the car, our plane tickets said Vegas but we knew that would change once we got to the airport. I was ready to start my forever with the love of my life.

 **Bella's Pov:**

After leaving Charlie a note, I did my morning routine. Today I was getting on a plane to spend some time with my mate. I was the happiest I think I've ever been. Nothing could damper my mood. A little after nine Jasper came to get me. Our flight left at noon, so that gave us plenty of time to drive there; and get checked in.

The drive to the airport and the flight took forever. At least to me. On the flight, Jasper and I talked about a lot. I learned that he didn't remember lot of hid human life. When he woke as a vamp, all he knew was what Maria and Peter told him. For the longest time he was just the fighter. Or so he says. He said even though he feels like Alice used him he is grateful for her. She taught him a new way to live, a family, and me. Something he feels he wouldn't have got if he stayed with Peter and Charlotte.

I am also grateful, and someday I will thank her for that. Kill Maria for the s*** she did to my friends and mate. My turn I told him about growing up with my mom and the lack of time Charlie was in my life even though I wanted him to be. When we ran out of things to talk about I slept. Jasper woke me when we landed.

Jasper told me Alice and Edward were coming later. I would be in this strange house by myself with my mate and and two strange vampires. I prayed they would get here soon with Angela. I would need some girl time and soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's pov:**

We arrived at Peter and Charlotte's house an hour after landing. It wouldn't have taken so long but I had to stop and get food and use the bathroom. Peter and Charlotte were both amazing once I got past the red eyes and their diet. Though I knew they weren't killing innocent people, it still botched me some.

Jasper has said that they understand where I'm coming from but sometimes I feel bad because they are Jasper's family.

Over the last couple days they have shown me around the barn, the house, and around the town. I have to say the pool room and library are my two favorite rooms in the house. Well that's next to the beautiful room in which Jasper and I will staying in.

Charlotte, or Char as she likes to be called, has become one of my closest confidants. She and I talked about everything. She could be one of my new favorite people and best friend.

Peter takes some getting used to, but he is funny. I really don't know how Char lives with him every day. She says it's because she loves him a lot and couldn't live without him. Jasper says it's because the mates.

Yesterday was an interesting day. They sat me down and told me their stories. I have to say I have a new respect for Jasper, Peter, Charlotte. I'm so proud of all of them for surviving the way that they did. If I ever got my hands on Maria again I would have a future choice words for her before I killed her.

Today however we are going to pick up Edward and Angela And Alice, though I'm not sure I trust her fully yet. But other that that i have to say that I can't wait. I'm looking forward to seeing my human best friend; well I hope she will be my best friend. We human mates have to stick together.

 **Angela's pov:**

My name is Angela Ann Webber. I'm 17 almost 18 ,and to most people at my school I am a shy girl and the nerd also. But just because I'm really smart and just because I stick to myself doesn't Messerli mean that I don't want friends. Over the last couple days I have really started to be myself. The real Angela.

After Jasper, Bella, Edward all explain to me what was going on it kind of all made sense. You see I have been studying Edward and his family for quite some time. A lot of research has gone into it. I have felt this point I don't for quite some time and didn't know what it was even the books that I've read about vampires all have different explanations and never mentioned anything about true mates.

So when they'll explain things to me at Bella's house at all just kind of clicked for me. After I felt like well maybe finally I found a place for myself. Not that I wanted to be turned into a vampire anytime soon but I did like the idea if it kept me with Edward I was all about it.

Over the last couple days since I've known, Carlisle Rosalie and Esmée have all made a point of following Edward and I everywhere. Or Bella and I . It's has me worried. Jasper had to rescue us ones. That was before they left. Now Edward stayed with me when he wasn't hunting.

Yesterday I finally told my parents that Edward and I were together. They weren't to happy about that, but seeing as I'm almost 18 they couldn't really say anything.

Edward really didn't want want me telling the secret. But I have to agree. The less anyone knew the better.

I did however tell my parents that I would be meeting up with Bella and Jasper for the break and should be back by the end.

My dad tried to lock me up. Yelling that I was too young. Little did he know that nothing or no one would keep me from my vampire boyfriend. We pretty much escaped through the bedroom window.

Today I was on cloud nine. We were getting outta dodge. Edward had called Jasper this morning to tell him our flight arrangements. We would be arriving around 2pm. I had only been on a plane once when I was four, so I was really nervous. But was happy to be getting some girl time with Bella.

I barely knew her but I sure wanted to get to know her. Watch out Bella, here come Angela Webber.

 **Jasper's pov: (this morning)**

I had been making Bella's breakfast when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it said Edward.

 ** _~~~phone call~~~_**

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hey Jasper it's me. I was calling to let you know that we will landing at 2 pm." I thought that was a bit late. I was sure he'd want to leave in the morning. It was better and could get them away from Carlisle faster._

 _"Isn't that a tad late in the day for you. I mean I would have thought that you would want to get here as fast as you could. The more you wait. The more Alice will see and Carlisle has a chance to catch up"_

 _"Yes I know." He said angrily. "But all the morning flights were taken and Angela wanted to pack up her room before she left. As for Alice she won't be able to tell where we are because I bought tickets for three other places. We will be there before they even know we're we are."I had to give it to him he was smart._

 _"Ok then. See you at 2. Bella is so excited to have Angela be here she had a hard time sleeping. I hope they will be best of friends."_

 _"Me too brother. Look I have to go but I'll see you both soon."_

 _"Yup later"_

 ** _~~~~end of call~~~~_**

Just like that we hung up.

I heard Bella stirring so I went back to making her breakfast. I was trying to make crepes with fruit but I ended up burning some and not cooking the rest all the way through. I guess my cooking skills burned away the day that bitch Maria turned me.

I heard laughing and turned to see Peter, Char, and Bella laughing at my attempt to cook.

"You look like you got into a fight with the batter." Bella was laughing uncontrollably.

"You...are...soo... Funny looking..." She said between giggles.

When all the laughing died down, Bella made herself something to eat and Peter and Charlotte went hunting. I got in the shower and changed too. Now all we. Had to do was wait to pick up Edward and Angela. If I was being honest I wasn't all that thrilled. We would just have to suffer.

 **Hours later**

 **Edward's pov:**

The flight was short. Thank god. Humans really could be insufferable sometimes. This one man on my plane kept looking at Angela like he wanted to undress her right there. His thoughts were not any better.

My mate is not something to be taken advantage of or thought of inappropriate. If it hadn't been for Angela. I would have probably killed all the males in the area.

 **Twenty** **minutes** **later:**

We meet Jasper and Bella at baggage claim. When Bella and Angela saw each other they tackled each other. It seemed as if they were already best friends. I reached the group as the two of them went to get Angela's luggage.

"Hey Jas."

"Hey Ed. How was the flight?" I hated when he used that nickname.

I grunted. "Well the male species of human on the flight and some of the women would have been killed if it hadn't been for Angela trying to distract me. But other than that it was good. I wasn't expecting it to be so quick though." I had to admit that was one of the plus sides.

We met up with the girls and on the trip to the ranch I got to know Bella and Angela a bit better. I was definitely happy I choose to tell Ang.

 **At the ranch**

The ranch was bigger than any house we lived in. But it fit them. Jasper and Bella said that they would show us around after we got settled.

After a quick shower we joined everyone in the living room.

"So what are the plans?"

"All I am getting is that Bella and Angela need to be changed in the next few days. After that we are going to train them and you. Then we have to go back to forks to see some mutts."

"Is that all you know Peter?"

"No, Bella will not be your typical newborn she will be controlled and have a side like the major. She will be you equal in all possible ways. Angela and Bella will be powerful together. They will have the same power just opposite. Angela will be controlled too. Close as sisters. I will bite Bella along with you and Char. Edward, you and Char will bite Angela. They will have the powers of the ones who bite them and if they touch a gifted vampire they will gain their power. That's all I know other than we will change them in the morning." That had us all in shock. Not just because we were going to change them so soon. Just their powers.

"Oh and Angela will also have a major too. All thanks to you biting her Major."

"That's so cool. Bella we are going to be kick ass vampires. I can't wait!"

After that we talked for a few more hours, we went our separate ways. Bella and Angela were tired and wanted to be rest for the pain they were going to go through.

Even though I didn't trust her I felt sorry for Alice. No one really liked her, so she was left out of most conversations and Bella and Angela kinda ignored her. She was still family and I wanted to see her happy. And in the morning I would talk to Jasper or Peter about what could be done. For the rest of the night though, I spent it laying next to my beautiful mate holding her close to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Nothing prepares you. The pain of the change is like nothing you will ever experience. You aren't ready. The burning is your personal hell on earth. The screaming and thrashing. It was all overwhelming. Today I was going to die._**

 **Bella's pov:**

Today was the day. I was going to join the undead. My family.

Of course no one prepares you for just how bad it gets.

I've only been changing for a few hours now, but I've begged for someone to kill me more than a thousand times. Jasper has been by my side trying to use his gift on me but I'm not letting him.

Okay hold on let me start off by saying when he first bite my neck and Peter bit my wrists it wasn't as bad and I could even keep my eyes open. But then minutes later and I'm feeling the burn. And let me tell you what even cooking yourself in a oven I'm sure would feel this bad. I mean omg I'm dying here. And the fire and burn only increases as time goes on.

I can still hear Jasper whispering in my ear to keep hold of my memories and to stay strong. He says he loves me and can't wait for me to open my eyes. I have to admit I wasn't sure I was to make it. I thought I was dying for sure.

But I do as he says. I think about my parents. Charlie and Renee. Charlie the quite yet caring man. I was going to miss him. We were similar in many ways. Renee with her carefree attitude towards anyone or anything. Even if I had to grow up more with her I still loved her. Then there's Phil, I didn't know him for long; but I knew he loved my mom and would take care of her.

Then the Cullens. Well I only knew a few of them really. But I did hope one day we could all be close.

Then there Peter. What can I say about him. He was everything that I could ever ask for in a brother. And I was so happy to finally get that chance. His mate Char was fan fucking tasic I mean I loved the shit outta that girl.

I could wait to get this done so I can be a kick ass vamp like my family and mate.

 **Angela's pov:**

This was something I wanted from day one. Bella had made it seem like it was the only way to stay by Edwards side. And I have to admit I really wanted to become a vampire just so I could be considered strong. I would be able to be who I knew I should be.

After the night we both had me and Bella decided that it was about time to hit the sack. We didn't want to be sleep deprived going into the change.

Everything was going to plan until I heard her first screams.

Edward had tried consoling me but it was not going to work. But I knew if some one like Bella could do it so could I.

They bit me almost immediately after Bella started changing. And let me tell you what the pain in my chest and everywhere else was so bad. No wonder Bella was screaming. This was so excruciating and only got worse. I was burning alive.

I felt bad for everyone else in the house . They had to go through it with us. Edward and Jasper mainly though.

Time ceased to exist. Nothing but my own personal hell.

It was sometime later I heard voices. One voice in particular,Edward, kept reminding me to latch on to my memories of my mom, my dad, my younger brothers. And that's what did.

 **Jasper's pov:**

This was one of the most crippling things to experience. My gift was on overload. But I was determined to stay by Bella's side the whole time.

She was my everything. Before her I was just living. Without truly living. She was the air that kept me breathing even though I did not really need it.

And I did try to use my gift to help calm her, but nothing was working so I tried hold her close to me. And when that didn't work anymore I just got on my knees beside her bed and prayed, well more like begged but anyways you get me.

 ** _-time skip-_**

It had been almost three full days of change when her and Angela's heart began to pick up and race. The change was coming to end. Soon we all would be a family. I would be whole.

 **Edward's pov:**

The screams started to slow as the heart of Bella and my angel Angela stopped.

I wanted to hold on to her but I knew that newborns were very picky. I would have to give her space.

And then in an answered prayer she opened her eyes. Forever would be a happy place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's pov:**

I was nervous to open my eyes. I knew everything was going to look different. That included me.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes for the first time. And looking around i saw everything from dust floating in the air to in between spots in the cracks of the paneling.

Everything was so different.

I looked around at everyone in the room. And when my eyes landed on my cowboy I instantly fell in love.

Hopping off of the bed I ran right to him kissing him all over. Sending him all my lust and want.

He froze at first but quickly got turned on and started tearing my clothes off of me. And I him.

"Back the fuck out of her now. If you don't you'll be seeing the mating of two vampires. And let me tell you you'll be dismembered before you could say anything."

I turned toward the voice. It was Peter. He nodded at me and I nodded back. And I returned my attention to my mate.

After two hours of mating the back of my throat was scorching. And I started whimpering. The Major noticed and grabbed me up and ran out the house and into the forest in seconds.

He held on to me. "Just let your instincts guide you. And go for it." My eyes darkened and I went for the bear.

It was really fun and liberating. I loved my new strength and body. I took the bear down with ease. I looked up to see Jasper finishing his own meal. I walked seductively towards him. Blood still dripping off my mouth. I wanted him to taste it on me.

When I was a foot away his eyes meet mine. And he had me against the nearest tree licking me clean. Growling . Turning me on so much. He started to smell my arousal and his growling increased. As he ripped the dress of me and thrusted himself in me hard and fast. I would never get enough of this man.

"We better get back last I knew Angela was almost done with the change and I know she would like to see you when she awakens."

"You're probably right. Let's go."

Like that we zoomed back to the house. I couldn't wait to see my best friend in her new form.

When we got the Peter stopped me as I went to go to the stairs.

"Bit you don't want to do that. Edward and and her are mating. You will have plenty of time after she hunts to spend with her."

I was sad but I understood. I could wait. After we got redressed I sat on Jasper in the living room and patiently waited. Although watching the tv soon got boring.

 **Angela's pov:**

The last few minutes of the change was unbearable. But only lasted a few minutes. When I opened eyes I realized that I wouldn't need my glasses anymore. Everything was so clear. I could even hear everything. It was cool if I was being honest. I couldn't wait to see what else there was. I looked around an noticed that Edward was the only one in the room. I was disappointed. Edward saw this and embraced me.

"Love, everyone wanted to be here but Bella woke up a couple of hours ago and she went hunting. Peter and Charlotte said we would see everyone later. Right now it's just me and you though." I didn't since any danger so I just nodded. Staring down Edward. And man was he just amazing. I thought I was in love with him before but I was wrong. Seeing him with this new eye sight was something altogether different. I found myself wanting to jump him. I was happy we were alone for awhile.

Edwards eyes were darkening the more we stared at each other. I had enough. I just grabbed him kissing him. It got headed quickly. And in no time we had mated.

"We better get you fed Bella is back and becoming antsy." Can say I blame her I really was becoming a sty too. I was dying to see her. I laughed.

"Yes let's go." I yelled a bit louder. "I will be back Bella see you soon." With that Edward and I took out there. Running fast was my new favorite vampire trait. I would have to challenge Bella to a race later.

I hunted and caught a mountain lion. It was hard but I got the hang of it. Edward watching me the whole time.

We had another round of making love right there in the forest and Edward hunted. Then we got back to the house.

Me and Bella spent the rest of the night catching up. I told her about my change and she told me about hers.

I could not wait to spend the rest of forever with my new family. Of course I'd miss Forks and my real family but this new life was going to be kick ass.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jasper's pov:**

 **A month later:**

The last month with Bella has been the best of my existence. I love her with all my heart.

Over the last month we have experienced everything that a new mates couple should experience from the separation anxiety when we hunt separately to the sexual appetite of newborns.

Edward and Angela are in the same boat.

Peter and Charlotte left the house a few day going on a vacation.

Right now me and Bella were snuggling on the bed.

"You know I love you don't you?" Uh oh. Where was she going with this.

"Of course I do just as I love you." I kissed her.

"I know a lot as happened since that first day and I know that you miss everyone. Or at least who you guys used to be. I understand if you want to go back to them." She said with a small smile. I pulled her close to me.

"Bella listen to me please. There is no way in hell I'd go back to them do you understand. All lies. Edward and I made the right choice leaving. I will be ever so grateful to you for taking me away from them. In time I'm sure I'll see them but not on good terms. I love you and will not leave your side ever. Your mine."

She sighed but nodded into my chest.

"I love you Jasper." I leaned in and kissed her head.

"I love you too. Where all this come from? I thought you were happy."

"Oh jazz I am. Truly happy. I'm just. It sure what to do next.i mean it seems like we are stuck you know."

" I get it and I've been thinking, why don't we travel become nomads for awhile. And when you think your ready to settle down we will." She hugged me tightly.

"Jazz that sounds perfect." She became sad again. "I can't have children though. I wish I could give you a son or hell even a little girl." She sobbed by the end with tears that would never come.

"Oh my beautiful Bella. It's true that we can't have children. But that doesn't matter to me as much as it does to you. I'd rather have you forever then leave you because you can't have my children. True it would be nice to have a son that looks like me or a daughter as beautiful as you but your all I could ask for. And I promise that I'll try to show you that every day of forever."

She sniffled a bit more but stopped looking up into my eyes.

"I know you have never heard of it but maybe after my newborn year we could adopt."

Oh I wished we could but knew the Volturi would never let us. That thought upset me too. I may not agree with Carlisle I hated answering to other. Though it would be chaos if we didn't have the rules. I didn't want to tell her but I had to.

" I know that this is going to upset you but baby we can't. The Volturi would kill us for it. I would love thing more than that but if they found out the would kill us and the baby. I'm so sorry."

She was sad but agreed that she didn't want the baby or I to die. I prayed to god that there was a way for her to have that. Even if it was to a younger vampire.

We talked about a lot of things for the next couple hours. Every so often we even would stop for a round of love making.

By the time night had fallen the baby issue hadn't been mentioned again.

We eventually made our way out for a quick hunt. Soon I'd have to talk to her about changing diets. If we ever end to fight animal blood is not going to make us strong.

After the hunt we got in the shower and then resumed our spot on the bed. And me tell you what the rest of the night was a blissful one.

I loved my girl and couldn't wait to have forever with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's pov:**

 **Three months later:**

Over the last three months, I have pretty much mastered being a vampire. Angela too.

Our newborn year was basically missed. Although we depict lust for blood we still consumed a lot.

I have to say it was rather interesting watching everyone hunt in their own way. And I have to admit Jasper hunting was my favorite. Not because we love each other. He was so skilled. And so lion stalking his prey like. I couldn't talk my eyes away.

We didn't last on animals blood long though and soon we were feeding like Peter and Charlotte. Druggies were my least favorite but still better than taking innocent lives.

Then there was the time just last week when I walked in on Angela and Edward let me tell you what I was scared for days. I was mortified. But I'm sure they would be too. I was happy when they decided to move onto the property on our land behind the big house. But we saw them everyday.

Everyone seems to be happy with life though. Even Peter and Charlotte seemed to smiling more. I loved my new family.

Early this morning Jasper got a call from Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper said Emmett and Rosalie was coming for a visit. I was becoming claustrophobic. But agreed that it would be nice to have someone else to talk with. And even if I didn't trust Rosalie all the way, Emmett was one to trust fully.

They would be here in a couple weeks. And Angela was planning a shopping trip. Sometimes I wondered if she was a shop-a-holic.

I did think it was great idea. And was looking forward to getting something to make jasper crazy.

I was hoping to get a few minutes of alone time with Jasper tonight but that's not happening now. And for the next couple days we would stay together until we find out if we can trust Rosalie and Emmett. I can't catch a break.

 **Rose's pov:**

 _ **Earlier in the day**_

We needed to get ahold of jasper soon. Carlisle was starting to get a little scary even for me. I didn't sign on for all the plans he was trying to accomplish. And I wasn't going to let him manipulate me into either. I was okay with everything at first because I'm vain like that. But over the last few days he's gotten more and more obsessive. And I don't want me or Emmett getting killed for Carlisle's problems.

When Carlisle went hunting earlier with Esme. I thought it would be a good time to talk with Emmett. I had a bad feeling about staying here. I wanted to let jasper know and talk about what we should do. But first my hunny bunny.

"Emmy we really need to get ahold of jasper. And tell him what's up. Anyone with a power is what Carlisle is after. And he will try to get it any way he can. He's already got the Denali coven believing him."

" Rosie as much as I want to call Jasper, and I do think he needs to know, do you think he will even let us explain. I mean we were in this with Carlisle from the jump. I may have been in the dark at first but after I had an idea I should have left. They are going to hate us."

I know that he is right but Jasper is family and I can only hope that he will be forgiving enough to let us explain.

"You might right but we have to try. We need to stop Carlisle before he gets everyone around him killed."

"I know your right. It's just I'm scared. If Jasper doesn't help us there maybe nothing we can do."

"I know baby."

"You know what Carlisle was wanting to go to see Alistair soon so maybe we can convince him to let us go instead. Then after e contact Alistair we can go see Jasper. That would give us some time to come up with a plan."

"You know that sounds perfect to me. And it won't be so hard to convince Carlisle. He trusts me enough to stay with him in this. I've never given him a reason not to trust me. And he also thinks that I can control you into silence. He won't suspect a thing. It's pure genius baby."

We called Carlisle on the way out for a 'hunt' telling him our plan to go looking for Alistair after. He agreed to let us go only if we keep him informed. We agreed. So after running awhile to get away from the house we called Jasper.

~~~~~~ **phone call** ~~~~~~

 _"Hello." Jasper picked up on the second ring._

 _"Jasper it's me Rosalie. Listen there's something seriously wrong with Carlisle. He's gone crazy."_

 _He sighed. But it was an angry annoyed sigh. But he replied._

 _"Yea no shit Rose I could have told that. That's why we got away."_

 _"We have to stop him Jasper. He has something big planned and it won't be good for anyone. I'm not really sure of all of it but I know enough. Listen though. I don't really feel safe talking to much over the phone just wanted to know that we will be your way in a couple of that's okay with you."_

 _There was another sigh._

 _"Listen Rose as much as I want to believe you and all I am not sure it's the best. We have our own issues here and if I'm being honest I'm not so sure everyone else would welcome you here."_

 _"Please Jasper. I know that I haven't always been nice to you or Bella but er have to stop him. There is a chance that everyone who has ever known him will be in danger. I have a bad feeling about things."_

 _There was silence for a while. Then shuffling of the phone._

 _"This is Peter a dear friend to the Major. I know that you have information to share with us so you can come but you get in your ice-bitchy mood I will kick you and your mate the fuck out understand."_

 _I growled into the phone but did agree to is terms. We bid them good bye for now. It was going to be a long road but I was sure everything was going to work out for us in the end._

~~~~~~ **end of phone call** ~~~~~~

After that we boarded a plane in hopes to find Alistair. The last known place for him. The Rockies. But if didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. I would hope that he would side with us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jasper's pov:**

After the phone call with Rosalie Bella and I decided to go up the mountains for a get away. Peter had said that it would be days before Rosalie and Emmett meet up with us. We were dying for alone time.

Carlisle was messing his coven up and soon a battle would commence. But for now it was time to get ourselves rested. And to enjoy life.

"I'm so happy to be doing this Jazz. It's been go go go since that night we left the Cullen compound." She sighed.

I have to agree with her.

"Love you Bella more than anything. I can't wait to have you to myself for a long uninterrupted stay." I kissed her then. So full of passion. It would be a cold day in hell before I would let her go or anything happen to her.

The kiss ended up with us naked high on the mountain top in the forest. Caressing each other.

"I need you baby take me here and now."

That all she had to say and I was thrusting in to her over and over. Pushing her against the tree closet to us.

"Oh Jasper more, harder, oh god"

Oh what she did to me. I wasn't going to last long like this, bit I complied.

"Oh god Bella you feel so good around my cock. I'm going to come." I growled out. Grabbing her ass, thrusting at vampire speed.

We cried out our orgasm. And clung to each other till we came down from our highs.

"That was amazing darlin'. I love you so much. Let's get going though. I have this spot I wanted to show you then we can get to the cabin we have up here."

"Sounds like a plan baby."

After hours out laying about we finally made it to the cabin. And continued to enjoy each other. We did it on every surface we could. Including all furniture.

On our second day Peter decided to text me. I had just back from my morning hunt.

 _ **Hey fucker time to head back down the mountain we just got back from a hunt and Rosalie called saying they are almost here. We have a lot to catch up on. Hurry.**_

 _ **Your brother,**_

 _ **Pete**_

The little shit knew how to ruin things. This was going to piss Bella off and I wasn't looking forward to it that's for sure.

I turned around to find an irritated Bella.

" I saw it earlier when you were hunting Don't worry I'm not mad at you. And we will finish this later. But i do want to see Rose and Emmy bear. Now go get ready and I'll be waiting on you."

 **Rosalie's pov:**

As soon as we could we got into the car and took off. Emmett was mad because we left his jeep back at the house, but I wanted to have a smaller vehicle in case we had to ditch it later.

He agreed and we got into my BMW.

As we got closer I texted Peter to ask for directions.

 _ **Peter, we are about an hour out. Were do we go once we are in town.**_

He gave me directions and told me that we had a lot of things to catch up on. And he was right but mostly I wanted to talk about how to get Carlisle stopped and the Volturi wouldn't get involved.

We made our way the way Peter had said. Coming up to the house I have to admit I was rather nervous. Bella had thought I hated her and that I was a ice cold bitch. Or I'm sure that's what she was told.

I would make it my mission to prove that I'm not all like that.

We weren't far away now. I could smell them I decided to text again

 _ **We are close. We can smell you guys. Thanks again for this. See you soon.**_

It didn't take long for us to arrive. They were out front waiting when we got there

"Belly bear." Emmett yelled as he pulled her into a big bear hug.

Jasper growled.

"Okay okay I'm sorry geez Jazz man." Emmett put Bella back on her feet.

"Why don't we go inside and talk I'm sure we all have a lot to say." The atmosphere was tense we we all headed for the living room.

This would be the longest night of our long lives. I just hoped that we could be a family again. Bella included.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's pov:**

Jasper was his calm and collected self. Well on the outside. I knew he was pissed that our time had been ruined. I on the other hand was about to explode. Damn them.

I just hoped that once I did, Emmett would still be my big brother bear. And deep down I hoped Rosalie would get over whatever her problem was with me. A long shot I know but hey can't fault a girl for trying.

After going inside we went to the living room were Peter and Charlotte was waiting. And after hugging and greeting them, we all sat. I could tell this was going to be along night. And a stressful one.

I was right.

 **-conversation in living room-**

Bella's words

 **Jasper's words**

 _ **Emmett words**_

 _ **Peters words**_

 _Rose's words_

 _Charlotte's words_

 _ **"As you all know Carlisle and his band of idiots are on the rise. I meet with Garrett who had talked with Carlisle himself. And he was saying that anyone who has power who does help him take down Jasper and Bella will die. Garrett laughed in his face. Obviously Carlisle hasn't met the Major or Ares. Carlisle feels as though Jasper is going to rule the vampy world. And so it is that Bella will be our queen. Obviously that means war. And the Volturi will get involved and the lot of us. Though most have turned him down the were threatened with he Volturi. So some still have sided with him. Though Alice was on the fence in the beginning it seems as though that she has sided with Carlisle. Although she knows where you are. She doesn't know much else. Also Rose and Em are important. They will play a big part in helping us stay alive. Also their hidden gifts will be know soon."**_

Well shit I mean damn who would have guess that. Not me. And then you have hidden gift added. Again I say well shit.

 _ **"Okay first off why the hell would Jasper rule. I just never understood that part. And since your here i just thought I'd throw that out there. Secondly. What the hell I don't have have a gift. I'm just strong. And good with computer hacking. And no offense baby but although your good with cars and are beautiful. I don't see that as a gift for our world."**_

That last comment got him smacked upside his head. And disappointed looks from the rest of us. But he still continued.

 _ **"Also we all knew Alice was stuck up Jasper and Carlisle ass so we all knew she'd go back. The question is what is her plan. He must have something she is getting out of this. Also her mate, or so callEd mate, is really creepy. The way he would just stare off all the time. Like he's brain dead. It was weird."**_

 _"Yea that was weird. The way that he did that. And this one time I heard Alice talking to him think no one was around. She said that she would make sure the world knew that you don't mess with her. It was crazy. He just laughed. And they got quite after that. And I agree with em on another fact. Jasper would have to be stupid to go against the Volturi so why would Carlisle think we was going to rule. And no vampire who only turned months ago was going to be queen._ Jealousy seeping out of her words. I growled.

No to see why I was about to explode. She needed to get that shit under control. Gift or not I was about to go newborn vamp on her. Bitch was getting on my nervous.

The conversation went on much like that.

 **"We need to be on stand by just in case we need to fight. I say we practice fighting. And figuring out rose and Em's gift. Peter call Garrett for back up. Bella better call Ang and Ed. Rose Em and I will go hunt then be back to go over training schedules."**

 _"I couldn't agree more. I do however think that we need to_ _ **ALL**_ _have our strength so I'm suggesting that we all go to humans. No innocent people just crimes and such."_

All though I didn't like it, I had to agree. Animal blood although keeps you alive it kept you meet. "I hate to admit it Charlotte is right. We need to be top of our game."

 _"THERE IS NO WAY. IM NOT GOING DO STOP EATING ANIMALS JUST CAUSE YOU COULD NOT STAY AWAY."_ None of us cared but I was done with her bull. And it was then that my rage boiled over. Ending all conversation.

 **-end of conversation in living room-**

By the end of the night I lost an arm and had a cracked face. And although Jasper and Emmett was still mad at us we all came to an understanding. And was trying to mend the broken relationship that we all had. I was tired but hope that we would all live happy long lives.


	15. Chapter 15

Over the last few years nothing has really changed in my life other than Carlisle getting his ass handed to him. And it wasn't even by Jasper.

You see word got around quickly that Carlisle and his band of misfits were trying to over come the rulers. And let's just say there was no where for the crazy fucker to hid.

To my surprise there was more vampires out to get Carlisle than the power hunger rulers. Though with time I grew to at least appreciate.

After he and his band of thieves were killed, we just moved on.

Edward and Angela moved to the his home in Chicago which he bought later. And though I am still not a happy camper when he's a round, I tolerate him just to see Angela. And hey visit as often as Angela can drag his ass away.

Edward has kinda turned hermit after everything that went down so it hard for him. Though I think he's coming around thanks to some help he's been getting by his new coven mate.

Yes you heard right Edward and Angela changed a dying young doctor who had pretty much drank himself stupid and was vomiting and chocking.

As it turned out though, he was a psychologist when he was human. And now could read minds like Edward though is nice enough not to do so in my home without permission.

Poor Angela.

Moving on to Emmett and Rose-a-hoe. Or Rosalie if I care. Not much really ever happens with them. Or at least they quit talking to us a few years back after I pretty much beheaded Rosalie.

That go over so well with my mate or Emmett but at least my mate didn't attack me. Emmett did. So goes the no talking. Not that I give a shit anymore. She's a bitch and he's a dick.

Peter and Charlotte are family and will come stay often with us. Peter feels like my long half doped up brother from another mother. I have even gotten over the cryptic messages and shit he says all the time.

What's do funny is seeing Char hit him but they go at it like rabbits. Over the years they have been caught on numerous occasions by me or Jasper. Like I said they are family so fuck it.

We all decided that Texas was a great stomping ground and looked at building a brand new camp. Though not like in the Wars. I'm no Maria and Jasper hasn't been they Major for a long time.

It took like 5 years to find land, build, and move. And on the occasion we were nomads. But when the house was finished and camp set. We all convened fora house worming. Not Peter's most likable idea.

No one came then, but a few short weeks we had a house full.

Jasper works building and growing our empire.

We haven't changed anyone of yet but there is a chance that we may need back up.

Jasper has built most of the horses stalls and we have a place we can keep changing humans if we need. There is a lot a cowherd building that we do keep live stock if some one wanted that nasty veg diet.

Jasper has also mentioned maybe selling it for profit.

I live working the land to him. He is love of my life and I wouldn't give him for nothing. And I would kill anyone who dare try.

I don't like looking into my past. Though I have been going to that place in mind when I think about my parent.I miss my them badly some days. Well I mostly miss human interaction that I would have with them.

But for me life couldn't get any ducking better than it already is. If wasn't for my choices and meet my Major no of this would have been possible.

—-/—-

 **Thank you to all my loyal fans.**

 **This has been a long time coming.**

 **I love you. I'll be uploading new**

 **Stories soon so be on the look out. Sorry this ended kinda short. I**

 **Hope you don't mind. Just wanted to complete my story.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Your Author Candi**


End file.
